Big Time Rush: Lucy gets Lucky
by Alexander18
Summary: Lucy has been hurt by Kendall. Can she move on and find the right man?


Big Time Rush: Lucy gets lucky

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything related.

Note: In this story, tree, bags and void mean something else.

Lucy was upset the Kendall chose Jo over her and had moved out of the palm woods. She had found another place to stay and was wondering what to do next. As she cries silently in front of her room's door in the hallway, a young man had come around the corner and saw the state that she was in. "Hey, are you okay there?" he asked looking concerned, he hated seeing someone hurting both physically and emotionally. "No, I'm not okay. I just had my heart broken because I thought the guy I was interested in liked me" she said sobbing.

The young man took out a handkerchief and said "I'm sorry to hear that, I have had my fair share of heart breaks myself. I know it hurts now, but it will get better later. I'm Xanders by the way, what's your name?" Lucy wiped her eyes with the handkerchief and replied "Lucy Stone." Xanders held out a hand and said "come on, let's get you off the floor" and Lucy took his hand. He helped her on her feet and said "do you have a place that you stay in?" She nodded and opens her room door and entered it. "You can come in" said Lucy and Xanders walked in and shut the door.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Xanders and Lucy shook her head and said "No, but thanks anyway. You're been very nice and sweet already." Xanders sat next to her and rubbed on the shoulder to comfort her. Lucy could not help but smile and turned to look at him. Xanders stared back and said "maybe I should go; it looks like you need to be alone." Lucy shook her head and said "I'm tired of being alone" and she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Xanders broke the kiss and said "are you sure you want this? You did just have your heart broken." Lucy replied "I'm sure, that guy missed out, you have been very sweet, which is something I miss in a guy for a long time" and she kisses him again.

Xanders kisses her back this time and they both felt sparks flew as they kissed. Lucy put her hand on his cheek while held her by the hips. The kiss became more passionate and they found themselves French kissing. Xanders's tongue massage Lucy's tongue which made Lucy moaned with happiness. She slid her hand down his pants and began rubbing his tree and bags which Xanders groaned with excitement. He took off his shirt to reveal his bare chest and Lucy placed her other hand on it.

Xanders slid his hand under Lucy's shirt and bra and rubbed her breast which causes her to groan again. His tree was becoming hard from her hand rubbing it, he close his eyes to enjoy it for a few seconds before taking her shirt and bra off. Lucy grabbed his head as he kisses and sucks her breasts and let out "oh Xanders!" as he continues. He pulls his pants and boxes off and proceeded to take off her pants and panties.

Lucy indicated to him to get behind her, so he went and did so and positioned himself with his hardened tree. He lowly began pushing in and pulling out of her bum as he began doing her from behind. Lucy moaned and said "harder and faster please!" Xanders obeyed and thrusts faster and harder with his bags slapping her bum as he did so. She grips the sofa that she was on and she screamed with pleasure. Xanders groans as he felt an eruption was getting set to arrive from his tree and continues to hump her bum.

After a few more thrusts, he let out a cry of joy and fired his load into Lucy's rear end. She gasped with pleasure as she felt hot seeds enter her bum. Xanders pulled his tree out and Lucy had him sit on the sofa. She opens her mouth and begins sucking the remaining seeds on his tree. Xanders moaned and held her head in place with hands on the back of her head. After sucking for ten minutes, he shoots another load which Lucy swallows with pleasure.

Xanders gently places her on the carpet that was on the floor and opened her legs. Lucy let a small cry of joy as his tree slid slowly in her void. Xanders put both his hands on both her breasts and rubbed and squeezed them as he began humping her. Lucy eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she felt waves of pleasure as he thrust in and out of her. He continues to make love to her until he had a third eruption and fired the load into her void just as she screamed with ecstasy as she gotten her orgasm.

Xanders fell back and she sucked his tree dry of any leftovers before lying in his arms. Both were exhausted and were huffing and panting from all the love making. They both made their way to Lucy's bed where he cuddle her from behind under the blankets, his tree and bags pressed against her bum while hands held on her breasts. They both fell asleep, both satisfied with each other.

Days went by and Lucy was now seeing Xanders. Xanders had taken her to many great places for dates and Lucy felt that she had found the one. "I love you Xanders" she said on the tenth date and he smiled and replied "I love you too Lucy" and they both kissed. Lucy had finally gotten over Kendall and finally found the guy she was dreaming of. All was well.

The end.

Feel free to post reviews. I have others stories that could use some reviews but it's up to you.


End file.
